grandlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Squall
Squall (スコール Sukooru) is a secret contact working on Red-Haired Clive. He is unofficially a member of the Red-Haired Pirates but this is kept secret to maintain his cover as a civilian. Background Squall was raised as a wealthy young boy who craved much more from his life. His parents guided him to becoming a Marine but he was far more interested in becoming a Pirate. He ran away from home as a teenager and was found by Red-Haired Clive. Clive raised Squall as a intelligent combatant and gave him his infamous "Halo" M-Weapon. Clive eventually sent Squall to the east Blue where he was to act as his contact when needed as an undercover agent. Physical Description Squall is a handsome young man of average height, distinguished by his delicate facial features and his orange hair. His hair is kept in a mildly short, spiky cut, with spiky strands covering his forehead, and other, longer ones jutting upwards from the top of his head. Squall’s hazel eyes are almost always covered by a pair of azure-tinted sunglasses with a thin frame. He wears a green coat with a wide collar, complete with prominent, spiky, brownish white fur trimming lining the hood, over a light red shirt covered in many flower-like motifs, black pants and whitish sneakers, each adorned by a pair of light green stripes. His left ear is adorned by three earrings: initially, he bore a stud and two rings Personality and Relationships On the surface, Squall appears to be a very flirtatios ladies man who does not take kindly to those who abuse or take advantage of women. While this persona seems to be very focused around women, Squall has no resentmen towards men but is rather rude to them while he's around women. This is simply a persona he puts on to keep his cover. In actuallity Squall is a very intelligent and loyal pirate First Mate to Red-Haired Clive. Abilities and Powers Squalls abilities revolve around the user of his Dial engraved M.Weapon the "Halo". The Halo is a small golden band that Squall wears on the index finger of his right hand. It is said to be made from a legendary "Holy Dial" which allows Squall to summon the powers of Light to aid him in Melee combat. Physical Prowess Squall is a very fast and agile man, able to cover long distances in a short amount of time. He is also extremely aware of his surroundings, which gives him the advantage to hide and dissappear at any given time. He possess strength that is far above the average for someone of his height and weight. Although he's still not immensely strong his Halo makes up for where his muscles lack. Weapon - Halo The Halo is a golden band worn by Squall on his right index finger. It is carved from the legendary Holy Dial which has the ability him to produce the element of light from his body. It is mainly used to boost Squall's melee performance, empowering his physical attacks with wakes of destructive light, which are produced from his unarmed blows in a fashion similar to a lion clawing at its prey. Light can also be employed in other ways, with Squall being capable of emitting it in vast amounts, enough to cover a wide area, and of shaping it into various forms. Category:NPC Category:Pirate Category:Red Wing Pirates Member